Breaking Into Comics the Marvel Way! Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * Items: * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Let it Out | Writer2_1 = Chris Yost | Penciler2_1 = Paul Davidson | Inker2_1 = Paul Davidson | Colourist2_1 = Chris Sotomayor | Letterer2_1 = Dave Sharpe | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * American Southwest Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Icarus's Wings | Writer3_1 = Stuart Moore | Penciler3_1 = Joe Suitor | Inker3_1 = Joe Suitor | Colourist3_1 = Joe Suitor | Letterer3_1 = Dave Sharpe | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * Stark Enterprises Items: * * * * | StoryTitle4 = Let Sleeping Devils Lie | Writer4_1 = Mike Benson | Penciler4_1 = Michele Bertilorenzi | Inker4_1 = Michele Bertilorenzi | Colourist4_1 = Jay David Ramos | Letterer4_1 = Dave Sharpe | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Louis * Fredrick * Doctor Debrow Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle5 = It's Not Lupus! | Writer5_1 = Kathryn Immonen | Penciler5_1 = Serena Ficca | Inker5_1 = Serena Ficca | Colourist5_1 = Chris Garcia | Letterer5_1 = Dave Sharpe | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** Items: * | StoryTitle6 = Modern Love | Writer6_1 = Brian Michael Bendis | Penciler6_1 = Christian Nauck | Inker6_1 = Terry Austin | Colourist6_1 = Matt Wilson | Letterer6_1 = Dave Sharpe | Synopsis6 = New Avengers, Spider-Woman and Iron Fist, team together to take down Hatemonger and discover a mutual attraction that quickly blossoms into a relationship. However, being superheroes, their timetables often clash and Jessica has a dig at Danny when he disappears to K'un L'un. The pair fight and insults are thrown, but they soon realize that this is how things are in their line of business, and make up the best way they know how. | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** Items: * * | Notes = * Also includes "So you want to break into comics, huh?", a letter written by Marvel Editor-in-Chief Joe Quesada introducing the other features, which include "Making the Cut", an assessment of each the artists seen in this issue by C.B. Cebulski and "Q & A", in which Damion Hendricks, , , , and Alex Maleev are interviewed regarding how they got into comics. * "Modern Love" takes place during the period in which the New Avengers were based in Dr. Strange's Sanctum Sanctorum, meaning that the Spider-Woman seen here is actually the Skrull queen Veranke. It's unclear why Ms. Marvel is seen here, as she was serving on the Mighty Avengers at the time, and at odds with the anti-registration New Avengers. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=14260 }}